Match Making
by England-sama
Summary: warning: major crack fic! Xemnas has many things up his sleeves and the organization gets the worst of it. one has to feel sorry for them! Akuroku! POVs change a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a major crack fic, that i uploaded on DA about a year or two ago, but am now just putting on here. if i get enough reviews ill upload the rest of the chapters if not then i won't bother... the main pairing it Akuroku**

**Warning: Hyper Xemnas in later chapters! and perverted ness later on too!**

Match Making  
Chapter 1: Fairytales  
POV: Axel

Fairytales, who needs them right? I mean come on, who in their right mind is lucky enough to acually get the person of their dreams? And saying that everyone has a 'soul mate' or whatever. Yeah right. I seriously think that whoever made fairytales was messed up in the head. Because it's only the Somebodies of this world that get their 'soul mates', not everybody. Nope, just the Somebodies never the Nobodies. And that's what I am; a Nobody.

Now before your all 'Hey that's not a nice thing to say about yourself!' there's something that you should know I am a Nobody. This is only because I, and the now twelve others like me, have no hearts... at least that's what our boss says. Because when our somebodies died we're born, or created in better use of words, without a heart... but that's only if our somebodies had a strong heart to begin with.

Anyway, your probably wondering why I started out by talking about fairtales right? Well to tell you the truth I'd like to know that myself. Because right now I'm stuck in one of the most boring meetings in all of my existance, and I'm starting to talk about fairytales, something that I hate with a passion.... well as much as a person without a heart can 'hate' thing with a passion anyway.

Maybe its got something to do with that kid that's standing next to the boss. And if he is the reason it's probably only because he looks like something out of a fairlytale. You know the whole blond-haired blue-eyed princesses from the stroies like Cinderella, and what not. Except it's a guy instead of a girl... at least I think it's a guy. I don't know he's... she's... it's really....

"el...AXEL!!"

Hearing my name ringing throughout the room, I look up and meet the eyes of the person who had just shouted my name. Oh crap! How long had he been calling my name for; because he looks extreamly pissed right now. Straightening up in the chair, having decided to not piss him off even more, I replied as respectfully as I could.

"Yes, Superiour?" Great, my voice sounded sarcastic. Why does my voice always have to sound that way? I swear my voice is going to get me killed one of these days.

My boss, Xemnas, glared at me before saying the worst words that have ever come out of his mouth before.

"Axel, you will look after Roxas and make sure that you teach him well. Unlike your last partner." This time his glare was directed at Demyx, who'd shrunk so low into his chair that, from where I was sitting, it looked like he is being swallowed it. But I paid no notice as I gaped in horror at what Xemnas had just said, thankfully the hood that I was wearing hid this from the others in our little organization.

"W-what?" I finally managed to gasp out after what felt like an eternaty. "Why the hell do I have to do the babysitting?"

This was in turn rewarded by more glaring. From both Xemnas and the new kid.... what's his name? Roxor?... Roxit?.... whatever.

"You will 'babysit', as you so rudely put it, because I said so and what I say goes. And because your last attempt on having a partner failed."

"What?! How are you going to pin that one on me? Huh? You know fully damn well that that wasn't my fault!" I said. Leaning angerily back in my chair, I crossing my arms and looked away. Why do I always have to get stuck with the sissy nobodies? Except Marluxia, thank God!

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Xemnas roll his eyes at my childish behavior, and continue on with his rant/speech about how, as Nobodies, it's our job to kill the heartless and to look for ways to regain our lost hearts.

While he continues on and on, I deside to take this moment to look at the newest member. Again blonde hair and blue eyes. But in more detail: Spiky blond hair pointing more off to the left, bright blue eyes almost a cobolt color, kinda short but not exactly petite, skinny but not too skinny. His face trying not to show the fact that he really had no idea what was going on, and he also looked like he was trying hard not to stare off into space.

All in all it really seems like he did, in fact, come out of a fairytale. Because of all of the words, in my mind, that I could use to descibe him, the only thing that came to my mind is: Cute. It's as simple, and yet as complicated, as that. Simple because, hell the kid was cute, and complicated because of all of the things that I should be thinking about him right now, cute should not be one of them.

**review if you wish**


	2. Chapter 2

Match Making  
Chapter 2: Princess  
POV: Axel

Spacing out towards the end of a meeting is never a good thing, because when everyone else is making a mad dash for the door, I'm stuck here looking like an idiot because I wasn't fortunate enough to have caught Xemnas's dismissal. Damn kid taking up all my thougths that should have been directed on this stupid lecture. All though....even if he wasn't here to distract me I probably wouldn't have listened anyway....but it always feels good to blame others for my problems.

Standing up in my chair, that helped line the entire meeting room, I jumped off. My legs weren't in the mood for landing so I ended up stumpling a bit. Quickly regaining my balance, I strowled over to the new kid. He looked warily at me, almost like he thought I would do something to him if he wasn't on constant gaurd. I got a better look at him up close. Not bad. I was right! He is cute.

"Hey kid, you ready to go?" His eyes seemed to narrowed a bit, most likely at the 'kid' commit, before he nodded.

"So.... have you gotten a tour around the castle yet?" I knew that he most likely hadn't, becasue Xemnas believes in dumping problems on the other nobodies rather than actually doing the work himself, but you never know, there's a first time for everything.

He shock his head this time. Yep good ol' Xemnas!

I sighed, and turned away from him making my way over to the door.

"Ya comin'?" I called over my shoulder before exiting the room. I heared his light footsteps following after me, it almost sounded like he was running to catch up to me. A smirk found its way to my lips. The kid was acting like a puppy that didn't want to be left behind.

I walked over to the nearest door (which was actually several corridors away) that led to the practice room. Xigbar was in here practicing. I don't know if he noticed that we were in the room or not.

"This is the room for target practice. Usually only Xigbar, Xaldin, and Larxene are the only ones in here, but occasionally some of the other member will be in here too. Its kinda like a hang out room really, along with some of the other rooms." I quickly went through what was told to me when I was new. Although I couldn't really remember all that was said to me, so I was pretty much just gave him the basics.

"Hey! Xiggy get your ass down here!" I called up to him, gaining his attention. He seemed pissed by the fact that I had called him by his nickname, that I so courtesly gave to him, but he came down off the ceiling anyway. Yes you heared me right: from the ceiling.

"What do you want?" Yep he's pissed! I'm so proud of myself!

"Now now Xiggy, don't frighten the poor kid!" I said as I ruffled the kids hair in a mock comforting way. He pushed my hand off of his head and glared at me. Of cource he wasn't really frightened, I just wanted to know what his hair felt like! It was nice and soft! Xigbar rolled eyes and turned to the kid.

"Yo, little dude! I'm Xigbar," Xigbar said with a rare smile. Roxas just nodded in greeting, mostly because Xigbar, along with the other members of the organization, all ready knew his name.

Xigbar turned back to me.

"So, Master, anything else?" his voice was mocking, but it held some humor in it as well.

"Hmm..." I crossed one arm around my waist and let my other one rest on it. Tapping my lips with a finger I placed a thoughtful look on my face. "Nope, nothing I can think of." I said after a 'thoughtful' moment. Xigbar chuckled before disappearing and reappearing back on the ceiling. Without saying good-bye!

"Pfft! Good-bye to you too, Asshole!!" I shouted up at him then turned to leave, with Roxas following at my heals, like the obedient little puppy that he was. I could hear Xigbar laugh loudly as we left the room.

The rest of the tour was uneventful, not that the first part was really all that evenful, but the second part of it was a real drag. But the kid seemed to have lightened up a bit. For one he wasn't looking a me with that uneasy look anymore. And when I took him to meet Demyx he actually smile a little. The only bad thing was that he still wasn't talking. I wonder if he's mute...?

So it was the end of the tour and I could tell that the kid was tired, so I took him to his room. On the way I rubbed the back of my head where it hit on the floor when Demyx tackled me. I swear that guy weighs five thousand pounds. As we neared the corridor that held the rooms I looked over at the kid. He was looking around the hallway with a nervous look on his face. This kid is so cute when he isn't glaring at me. Even though his glares are cute too. He glanced over at me and when our eyes meet he blushed and looked away. For some reason I wanted to squeal like a fangirl, he's just so cute!!! Repressing that creepy urge, I went back to actually paying attention to what I was doing. Shocker I know, but I can actually pay attention to what I'm supposed to be doing. We came to a stop at the door that had the roman numerals: XIII on it. I opened the door and walked in. Roxas followed silently behind me.

"This will be your room for now on. I'll take you shopping in a couple of days so that you can get some stuff so that it doesn't look so empty. Okay?"

Once again all the kid did was nod. I was starting to get annoyed by his silence. Does this kid have the personality of a rock or something? I sighed and looked over at him again, he was looking around the room like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"The bathroom's over there," I pointed over to the other door in the room. "I suggest taking a shower before going to bed."

He looked over at me with confusion in his eyes. He... doesn't know what a shower is?

"You do know how to take a shower right?" I voiced my question.

Roxas looked away, blushing, and shook his head.

A ackward silence followed, before I busted out laughing. Roxas looked back up at me and looked offended. He crossed his arms, pouting. If I hadn't been laughing so hard I would have jumped him right then, because the kid was unbelieveably adorable when he pouts.

"Hah... Okay I'll.... hah.... show you?" I guess that's what your supposed to do in this kind of situation. "Just follow me."

He was still pouting, but he followed me any way. I led him over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, feeling for a temperature that would feel good. I turned back to him.

"Okay strip."

He looked shocked, probably because I had asked him so bluntly. He started glaring at me again.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Okay if your not comfortable undressing in front of someone, of your own gender, then just strip down to your boxers and I get you some new ones after your shower. Okay?"

He was still suspicious but he did as he was told. He unzipped the cloak, letting it slipp off his shoulders before pulling his shirt off. I stood before him, not looking at him, because if I didn't do this, I know, for a fact, that the look that I would be giving him would no dout scream "I'M RAPING YOU WITH MY MIND!!"

Finally, when all that was left on was his boxers, I turned towards him, telling him to step into the shower. He seemed kind of nervous when he saw the water shooting out of the head fauset thingy but when the warm water hit his skin he was noticably relaxed. I keeped on watching him, though the steam hid most of him from me. He had a very fiminine figure. Maybe he is a princess.... but I don't think that princesses glare all that much. And this kid is constantly glaring. So maybe he's not exactly like a princess, but there are some similarities... I guess. Like his body, his hair and eyes. And I don't know all that much about his personality to actually make a conection between the two... so....

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned my attention back on him. And it accured to me that he didn't know what else to do.

"Oh sorry! Okay what you want to do now is to take that bottle to the right. The one that says shampoo on it.... Yeah that's the one... Okay what you do now is open it up and pour a little bit in your hands... Now massage it into your hair but be careful to not get it into your eyes. 'Cause it hurts like hell..... Now after a few seconds wash it out and while you do that I'll go and get you some clothes. I'm going to have to lend you some of mine, until we find you some ones that fit you, so there going to be a bit big."

I gave him some more instructions before I disappeared, into the black vortex, only to reappear in my room. Rummaging around I found some that were to small for me but I knew would be to big for him. I reappeared in his bathroom again. He was out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, and his soaking wet boxers in a wet wad still in the shower. I dropped the clothes on the counter then turned to leave. I closed the door but not all the way. I had a pretty good view from here. I really needed to know if he was a princess or not. Because a lack of chest wasn't going to convence me. Nope! I'm the kind of guy that has to see it to believe it.

I saw him look at the clothes then back at the door, he couldn't see me could he? Because the door's barely even open, and even I'm having trouble seeing in. I saw him shrug then turn back to the clothes. He moved towards them, which made him out of my eye sight. I opened the door just a little bit more but I still couldn't see him. I was about to crack it open some more but before I could the door opened and I fell into the room. Before my face landed on the ground, something else desided to meet it instead. That something else happened to be Roxas's knee. The force of his knee meeting my face was enough to force me back into the bedroom and land on my ass. He stood above me, glaring. He had somehow managed to pull on the boxer that I had loaned him, in that little space of time.

There was a shooting pain on my face where my noise happened to be located. I touched underneath it and, sure enough, it was bleeding. I don't think it was broken though. It was then that I heared him speak his first word:

"Pervert!" And then slam the door in my face.

**Okay perverted crack there! hope you like!**


	3. Chapter 3

Match Making  
Chapter 3: 'Magical' Potions  
POV: Axel

I know that, unlike some people, for me to hear: "Okay Nobodies, I have some good news. So all of you get your asses down to the meeting room!" blaring across the intercoms, because Xemnas happened to yell those two sentences, is not a good way to wake up in the morning. Also rolling out of bed, hitting your head on your nightstand, and trying to untangle yourself from the sheets that fell down with you is yet another bad way to wake up. So using all of these clues I have come up with that today is going to suck.... majorly!

Rubbing my sore head I walked down to Roxas's room, because I was pretty sure that the kid was still asleep. Hell the kid could probably sleep through a hurrican. Actually he has but it wasn't nessicarily a hurrican but it was pretty damn close.

Me and him haven't been on the closest terms with each other, but I wouldn't say that we hate each other... Well I don't hate him, but I don't know about him though. He's still mad at me because of the shower insident. I think it's kinda funny really because the kid looks so damn sexy when he's pissed off. Its been about what.... two weeks since he's been here? Three? Oh well. Its hard to tell time here in the World That Never Was anyway so why bother?

Nearing Roxas' room I stopped short, thinking about how I was going to wake him up. Suddenly I had an idea. Smirking evily I slowly opened the door so that if he was awake he wouldn't notice the door opening. I peaked around the door to where his bed lay. Yep, just as I had guessed, still asleep. Making my way over to his bathroom, I found a cup in there, used for holding Roxas's toothbrush, and filled it up with water. Chuckling quietly to myself, I went to the side of the bed, and looked down at him. He looks so cute, almost beautiful, when he's asleep. I kinda felt sorry for what I was about to do, but that quickly went away. I stood back a little and poured the cup of water on his face, screaming "WAKIE WAKIE ROXY!!!"

POV: Roxas

I stood in the meeting room, looking at the other members of the organization, with only one though running through my head: 'I could easily be everyones prison bitch.' Which is a really wierd thing to have going through your head. Because sadly enough its true. So if they ever got bored one day, then I could easily become the 'Organization Sex Toy' and they would no longer use my real name, they'd just say something along the lines of 'hey Sex Toy come here I fell like getting laid!'

..........Needless to say my mind is not one of the healthiest. I blame Axel. Yes, blame Axel for all of the wierd thoughts that happen to pass through at random moments. It always feels good to blame other people for your own problems, so why not just blame that freaky-perverted-redheaded-pedophile........

Speaking of freaky-perverted-redheaded-pedophiles here he comes right now! Crap!! Run Roxas run!! Run for your life!! RRRUUUNNN!!

Sadly enough I'm not the type of person who listens to their head. Mine's a piece of crap anyway!  
So when I noticed that Axel was headed my direction, I continued to stay where I was at. Besides if I did run there would be no way that I could make it up to my chair. Who the HELL made the chairs fifty feet in the air anyway? Stupid people making it hard of other people to run away from freaky-perverted-redheaded-pedophiles.

"Hi Roxy baby!! You ready to get to your chair now?" I twitched when he said the 'Roxy baby' part. But I nodded anyway. Curse my ability to not scream 'PEDOPHILE!!!!!' and run for the hill!..... Not that there are any hills in this world, but I would run until I found some and then run some more.

Axel smiled and grabbed my wrist and I was no longer on the floor below us, but in my chair. Which happens to be the second highest, Xemnas's is the first, so it was pretty high up. I don't like heights. I sat down feeling a bit queasy. I noticed that Axel was still standing beside me. I looked up, glaring at him. How dare he stay in my personal chair! It's mine damnit!! Resisting the urge to shout 'Mine!' in a wierd raspy voice I asked harshly "What do you want?"

He smirked and said a quiet 'Nothing.' before disappearing to sit on his own chair. Why the hell was he smirking? Did he find pornographic pictures of me on the internet or something? ..... Wait there were no porno pictures of me...... right? Right? I was starting to get a little fricked out. Oh no! What if they caught the bad side of my face?! Or what if I was making a stupid look? OR--

Thankfully that whole train of wierd chickish thoughts were cut off by Xemnas walking into the room. The room which had been fairly loud was now dead silent. You could actually hear the crickets that Demyx had hidden in his pocket.

POV: Third person

Xemnas looked around the room at the other members before taking a deep breath.

"Okay Nobodies I have some good news........ well some of you will find it as good, while others find it as bad. So I have good news and bad news depending on who's actually listening to this speech."

Those who were being good and paying attention had sheepish looks on their faces, because everyone, even Saix, has been known to space out during two or more of these meetings.

"Anyway I have dicovered a magical potion! For some world called Hog- something. And with this potion you are able to find your soul mate. Now this only works on the same species. You know like humans-humans and animals-animals. So I got to thinking that maybe it will work on us Nobodies sense we are not human, but nor are we animals, but our own species. So I think it will work on us since we are an even number now." Xemnas noticed the confused looks and added, "We're counting Namine in this to. So I'm going to make all of you take this potion and see who are soul mates are!" That last part was said oddly cheerfully.

"So," Someone said. And apon further inspection it was Axel. "Basically you're going to force all of us, except for two, into being gay...?" (Just about everyone in the room's thinking: OMG! Axel's got a problem with it?! I thought he was gay!!!)

"Yep!!" Once again came a cheerful reply

"....Why?"

"Because I said so damnit!! And before you all try to run away I have disconnected your ability to warp and the doors are locked!"

This was kind of getting creepy. Well for one the cheerful voice that Xemnas was using was scaring the crap out of everyone, and that Saix was looking shocked. Saix alway knew what Xemnas was planning but this was all news to him. Not that he was aganist the idea of finding his soul mate, he was just mad that Xemnas hadn't told him about his plans.

Roxas looked around the room wondering why everyone wasn't making a big deal out of this. Maybe it hasn't registered yet or something because this is starting to freak me out, a lot!!! he thought. Sure enough every nobody in the room (which was all of them, even Namine who's sitting on the floor) had blank expressions on their faces. Except Axel who was looking at Roxas with a perverted look on his face. Of course every look on Axel's face looks perverted to Roxas.

"Okay Nobodies when I call your name jump down onto the floor. And Namine stay where you're at. Okay: Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Roxas, Larxene." Xemnas shouted

Nobody moved.

"Get your asses out of your chair before I come down there!"

Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, Roxas, and Larxene all jumped down at the same time.

"Good! Now you people on the ground you guys are the ukes!" All the males, except Roxas, who had already guessed that he wold be the uke, on the ground yelled "What?!" but Xemnas ignored them. "and those still in chairs will be the semes! Now here's how it's going to go: Going by number order, the ukes will take the potion, which will make them fall asleep, and then the semes will line up and kiss the person who has taken the potion. But if the semes can't wake up the uke then the ukes will take turns in the kissing. And thats how we will do it!!!"

Xemnas appeared on the ground, next to the ukes and called for the semes to come down. The semes obeyed not wanting to spoil Xemnas's good mood

"Okay we'll start with Namine first, 'cause she doesn't have a number!!!!!!"

**gosh i love Xemnas in this! he's awesome but more than a bit out of character... oh well and again more perverted crack! and slight cliffhanger...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Namines POV is to be read in a reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllly preppy voice**

Match Making  
Chapter 4: Soul Mates Part 1  
POV: Namine

OMG!! I'm so totaly nervous right now! It's insane! Who knew there was a potion that helped you find your soul mate?! I'm so excited! I hope I get Roxas! I mean sure he looks like he might be my brother, but he's so fine! I mean, come on, who cares about incest if the guys hott! Right?

I stood up off of the ground, brushing off my pure white dress. Xemnas has been so scaring me through out this entire meeting, its so not cool. He's way too cheerful! I think he's on drugs or  
something because he's never like this before! It's so totally not cool!

I made my way over to Xemnas, and he told me to take a little sip. I did as I was told (which is so  
not cool!) and like shuttered at the taste. It was soooo disgusting!!! Like sour milk or something else gross that I've never tasted before but am now comparing it to this! I felt like tired or sleepy, I don't know which. Before I passed out, I like so though to myself: I, like, so hope I don't, like, get Vexen or something.

POV: Xemnas

I looked down at Namine's body. Wow! This thing works fast!!! Ut oh!! What if I grabbed the wrong bottle, and its poison or something?! I made no attempt to look at the bottle. No harm done my organization, (yet), if this is poison! I just shrugged and looked at the others. They all looked nervous, and reluctant to move. I shrugged again. It's their fault for not bitch slapping me as soon as I made this announcement.

"Okay semes!! Get in line and pucker up!!" Truth is I ate some pure sugar before this. That's why I'm hyper, not 'cause of the dru-I mean-what drugs?

Marluxia was the first to move forward and kissed her. Whoa! Wait a minute! I thought he was gay! .....But I guess not...... Pushing the questions about his sexuality out of my head, I turned back to Namine. I waited a few seconds before calling someone else to the floor. This time it was Vexen who came forward. I was surprised at this to, but not as much as when Marluxia went up.

I saw Vexen hesitate before he pressed his lips to hers. Just as he was about to pull away her eyes shot open.

POV: Zexion

I looked around the room, and almost laughed at the others facial expressions. They were all just too priceless!! Though they all read the something: 'poor Namine!' Hell they'd say that to anyone who got paired up with Vexen.... but I do feel a bit sorry for him, too. Because appearently Namine wasn't all that bright.

Well... there was one person in the room that wasn't looking at Namine with pity. That person was Axel, who wasn't even looking at her, but rather at Roxas. And I really had to stop from laughing at the look his face. I normally don't laugh that much, but the way that he was looking at Roxas made me let out a little laugh, which ended up sounding like a giggle. Axel's go this look on his face, like he was about to rape the new kid. I think I see a little drowl on the side of his mouth. Screw 'poor Namine.' more like poor Roxas, because even though Vexen is now considered a pedophile, he was forced into it. Axel, however, was one to begin with. I 'giggled' quietly again.

I heard Xemnas call my name out. I walked over to him and drank the potion. I knew that it wasn't going to taste any type of good, but I nearly gaged at how vile it tasted. I felt drowsy, and before I knew it, my body was plumiting to the ground. Before I passed out I thought: I hope I don't get Lexaeus.

POV: Axel

You know, this all sounds like some half-baked fairytale to me. A very gay and drug inspired fairytale. I think Xemnas was dipping into Xigbar's private stash.... not that it's all that private because everyone knows about it. I think that whoever's writing this should be shot! ...Wait what? What writer? This is my own life, nobody's writing anything! ...Are they? Damn now I'm confused! Okay think about something else! Like why the writer.... Ahhhh!!!

'It's okay just look at Roxas he makes everything go out of your head and your IQ drop from 120 to 38.' My head said trying to sooth me. It wasn't working. So I just took my heads advice and looked over at Roxas. Hey what do you know?! My head was right, (for once), I can't stop looking at him nor can I think about anything else. I couldn't tear my eyes off of him, but by the time I was able to stop there was only me, Saix, Roxas, and of course Xemnas left. Hell yeah! Roxas hasn't been taken yet! He had better be mine or the writers going to HELL!!

POV: Roxas

Damnit! Now there's only three people left! And I'd rather not go with any of them! Everyone else has all the good..... well all the others that I would rather be with than Axel, Saix, or Xemnas. Although good thing that I'm not stuck with Xaldin or Luxord. They scare me! At least they're paried up together.

"Roxas!!!" Xemans called out in a cheerfully seducive-trying-to-sound-sexy way. My eye twitched, but I stepped forward. He handed me the potion and I looked warily at it.

'Roxas, don't do it!!! Just step away NOW!! Or you'll get caught in their brain-washing thingy too!!' My eye twitched even more, that voice wasn't my heads vioce, it sounded deeper. I am going insane! I'm fourteen! You can't be insane at FOURTEEN!

With my eye still twitching I downed the last of the potion. The voice screamed Noo! before it disappeared. My head spun, but before I hit the ground unconsiouse I just had to say to my self: 'I hope I don't wake up!'

POV: Axel

Nobody moved when Roxas' body hit the ground. 'Oh no! My poor baby!' resisting the urge to go over there and make sure he was okay, I looked over at Saix, who was giving the same look to Roxas that I was just giving him. I glared at him, and it only intenseified when he stepped forward. And when his lips meet with Roxas' I was FUMMING! That bastard! How dare he touch my Roxy!

I held my breath all the while still fumming. Is that possible? Oh well! Everyone waited...... and yet nothing happened. Hell yeah! Now's my chance! I ran forward, pushing Saix away from Roxas. I think he hit the floor because I think I heard an 'ummph' coming from the ground. I really didn't care, I don't like Saix anyway.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against Roxas'. There was a weird tingling sensation, almost like after you get electricuted there's still that weird feeling afterwards, but this was less of a painful experiance and a more plessurable one. I opened my eyes, haveing pulled away already, and waited holding my breath...... and nothing happened! NOOO!!! If I had a heart I would have been heart-broken, but seeing as I don't, I just felt a really vague pang of hurt run through my body, as I stood up and walked over to where I had been standing. I was more fummier than I was earlier, even Saix, whose never scared of anything, quickly got out of my way.

It's official, this writer's going DOWN!


	5. Chapter 5

Match Making  
Chapter 5: Soul Mates Part 2  
POV: Axel

My eyes were practiacally slits on my face when I came to a stand-still. But they widended in shock when a certain thought crossed my mind: 'Wait...... if Xemnas is now Roxas's soul-mate...... than that means that Saix..... is mine!!!' The sound that excaped my sounded oddly like an 'epp!' I looked over at Saix, with my eyes as bigs as sausers. I think he was thinking the same thing, because he meet my eyes with the same look on his face.

Out of the courner of my eye I saw Xemnas start walking over to Roxas, his steps oddly slow. When he bent down I turned around, not wanting to watch. Actually I was about to make a run for the door and find a nice place to commit suicide, after killing off the writter, of course, when a voice stopped me.

You see it's such a pretty voice, almost feminine. It's kind of melodious. It's a voice that can make ones non-existant heart flutter. But because of what the voice said made my non-existant heart soar. And this is all because of the fact that the voice belonged to Roxas, that that was even possible.

This is what my cute, adorable, short-as-hell-comparred-to-me princess (because I still have my doubts!!) said: "I really really don't mean to be rude, but pleeeeeease don't kiss me!!! I think I've been tormented enough knowing that both Axel and Saix had to kiss me." His oh-so-pretty voice sounded muffled.

A sudden hope washing over me. Hell yeah!!! I still have a chance!! .....right? 'Right!!' my head said very sarcastically 'you still have a chance!! If Roxas forgets about the whole shower insident and the fact that you still look at him like your going to rape him. Than, yes you do still have a chance!!' I sighed, if only there was a way to kill your mind without killing yourself. 'Oh you're so luck that that's not possible. Even for a Nobody.' I retorted. Wait..... Now I'm talking to it??!!!

I decided to ignore this for a second, and turned around to see what was going on. Oh that's why his voice was muffled, he had his hand over his mouth to prevent Xemnas from kissing him. Hehe! Poor Xemnas, not even Roxas wants to kiss him...... not that Roxas is going around kissing people...... I don't think. Well there was that ONE time when Xaldin tripped and fell on him, and their lips accidently meet.(1) But he had run away screaming afterwards. And he doesn't seem like the whore type, but you never know there could be porno pics of him all over the web. Oh!! Porno pics of Roxas!!! I'll have to look into that!

"Okay...." Xemnas said breaking me out of my thoughts of Porno-Roxas "Umm.... Sooo........... Who kissed you to make you wake up then??!!"

Roxas sat up, and looked over at me and Saix. He looked at us for a long time before he sighed, "Axel." he deadpanned.

YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally!! Someone upstairs DOES love me!!! And, what do you know, I won't have to kill myself or the writer! Yea, life don't suck after all!!

**Okay this one is shorter for two reasons 1) I couldn't think of anything else, and 2) I already knew what I wanted to do in the next chapter, but sinse I made this a part 1 & 2 thingy I had to make this one.**

1)If your wondering about the Xaldin tripping and falling on Roxas thing this is what happend: Okay Xaldin was in the librairy and he saw Roxas looking at the books. So Xaldin thinks 'hey it's that one new brat! Let's go torment him!!!' So he walks over to Roxas but doesnt see this really really thick book and he ends up tripping on it (the book was close to where Roxas was). Roxas had seen Xaldin out of his perif. and turned to see what he wanted, but instead Xaldin tripped on the book and fell on poor Roxas and because when he tripped his face was kindda aimed at the ground when he tripped he ended up lip-locking with Roxas!! Poor Roxas shoved him off as hard as he could and ran off screaming his small lungs off.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Okay im pretty sure that you people are wondering this but no i was not on drugs when i wrote any of this story.... and at times i wish i was because now im really concerned for my sanity... oh well! hope you like**

Match Making  
Chapter 6: Xigbar's plot for dealing with Demyx  
POV: Axel

The past week has been....... slow. I mean not much happend after Xemnas's little potion excapde though I have learned two things in this past week: 1) Roxas doesn't have the personallity of a rock, he's just anti-social, and 2) No there aren't any porno pics of him on the internet, very much to my dismay!

I sighed and leaned on the railing the only thing between me and the empty chasm. Roxas had to leave on a 'mission' or something, but the thing is that he should have already been back by now!! I swear if Xaldin trips again I'll-

My thoughts were interupted, however, by something/someone hitting my back with such brute force that it almost sent me and what ever/whoever it was over the railing and in to the chasm. The thing attached itself to my back and screamed: "AXEY!!!" 'Okay forget what I said in the last chapter! Someone upstair does not love me and wants me to die a very Demyx related death! ......Or maybe it's just the writer.....'

I groaned. "What now Demyx!!" Demyx had over the past week had grown ever more hyper! I think that Xigbar's giving him sugar..... or drugs.... or BOTH!!

Demyx started jumping up and down, all the while still attached to my back. 'Oh my GOD!!!! He's trying to RAPE you!!!!' my head screech. 'Wait..... or is it me?..... us?..... anyway he's trying to rape one of us and sinse your the one who controls the body, I say it's you.' My eyes widened, I actually think my heads right about that. I torn myself out of his grip, which involved major acrobatic skills from myself, and a wonderful thing called teloporting. (Sometimes I just love being a nobody, it's fun!! You should try it sometime.) I, however, didn't teloport out of the room, because if Demyx really really wants to talk with you, and you run, he will hunt you down anyway. He had his back to he, not doing anything. I think he's wondering what happend to me, because now he's looking over the edge. "Axel!!!" He shouts my name still looking into the chasm.

I rolled my eyes. "Demyx I'm behind you!" He turned towards me, I think I scared, because his eyes widened a bit before he tried to jump me, saying: "AXEL!! GUESS WHAT!!! GUESS WHAT!!?" oh sorry did I say saying I ment screeching at top of his lungs. Right before he tackled me, I was thankfully able to catch him under the arms, and hold him an arms length away.

"What?" What I really wanted to say is: 'I really don't care, can you go bother someone else? Because I can't stand how annoying you are!! I don't like you!! Now go away before I burn you!!!' but I didn't want to be rude. No! Last time I was rude to him he ended up crying and Xemnas ordered me/force me/drug me all the way-by the hair kicking and screaming-to appologize and then I had to do a 'play-date'. I reeeallly don't want to have to do that again. I had nightmare becasue of it!!!

"Guess what!! Guess what!!! Xigbar said!!! He said that, me and him and anybody else really!!! That we're going to Port Royal!!!! Tonight!!!! And then guess what he said!!!!!! He said that he was going to!!! That he was going to bid me off!!!! And see how much munny people are going to pay!!!!! And then he said that, he's going to get me drunk and then sell me again!!!!" If your wondering this was all said in one breathe. There might have been may pauses but that was all one sentance.

"Dem, sorry to break it to you. But to me it sound like he's either trying to prostitute you out or he's trying to get you drunk enough to wear you'll pass out and not remember your way home. Then somebody will have to go and get you, and it won't be him because he'll just say that he didn't see you so he though that you had already gone home." Knowing Xigbar he'd probably try both.

"Hey now!! I'm not that mean!" Xigbar's voice called from above us, and he dropped down flicking his ponytail back over his shoulder. He walked over towards us, and Demyx started bouncing again. I let go of him and he ran to tackle Xigbar. Xigbar caught him but tossed him over his shoulder. Demyx crashed to the floor, but sat up pouting. "I just happen to actually like Demyx." He was now standing in front of me.

"Riiiiiiiiiight, tossing him over your shoulder like that reeeeallly proves affection. And anyway if you did like him it'd only be because he's your number one customer for your 'secret' stash" Xigbar just scoffed.

"Oh!!! Xiggy's got a secret stash???!!! .........What's a secret stash???" Was heard from the floor behind Xigbar. Xigbar turned towards Demyx, his ponytail swishing and-

"OW!!"

Xigbar turned his head in my direction, and raised an eybrow. I glared at him clutching my stinging cheek. "Your freaking ponytail just bitch-slapped me!!"

He smirked. "Maybe you deserved it?" My glare intensified, but he turned away and picked Demxy off of the floor and disappeared. 'He is soooo luck that I can't burn people anymore!!!'

I turned away and left the room.

POV: Roxas

This past week went by pretty slow. But I have learned something, and I'm not so sure if it's a good thing or not. You see ever since Xemnas forced me/threatend-that I would have to be his lab rat for the new potions that he got-me into talking to Axel, I think I actually like him. And I'm not so sure how far these feelings run. But I think I like him slightly more than a friend. Only slightly though.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not going to start flirting with him. Hell no!! He'd jump me faster than I could say 'hey babe.' or something equally corny. And I don't want that. Although lately he hasn't been giving me many perverted looks. Not that I want them, but it's starting to confuse me. But I think that that's why I've fallen in 'love' with the guy. He doesn't look like he's about to rape me anymore, and he actually a pretty decent guy. He's still a pervert, but it's kind of mellowed out.

These new feelings that I'm getting for him are starting to cofusing me. So I needed to get away from him for awhile. So I told him that I was going on a mission, with Xaldin. He was the only one who was going on one today, and Axel doesn't talk to him much so it was the perfect excuse. I had instead spent most of my time in the other worlds (Axel tought me how to teloport). Actually these this one place that I really like I hadn't ever heard of it before today. It's called Twiligh Town, it's got alot of kids there aroung my age.

I walked in the hallway, about to go into the library, when a flash of red caught my eye. And the familiar tingle that I've been getting lately around him returned. I really debated on weither or not to just run into the library, but he would see me later tonight, anyway, (at dinner! You disgusting Yaoi fangirls), so it was better to just get it out of the way. So I took off running down the hallway that he had gone down.

POV: Axel

Footsteps ran after me and at first I thought it was Demyx again and was about to continue walking, but a voice called for me to stop and I recognized the voice, it was Roxas's. I turned around and waited for him to catch up. Right when he got to me, however, he tripped. I rushed forward, not wanting my Roxy-baby to hurt himself. His face was pushed up against my chest and my arms were around his waist. He pulled away blushing, most likely from embarrisment. I let my hand fall by my side.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"'S'kay...... So was there anything you need shorty. And by the way you look offly cute when you blush." I smirked when his blushed deepened.

"I'm not short!! And I'm not cute either!!"

"Sure thing pipsqueak, keep telling yourself that!"

He huffed, and pouted. "Well I thought that you might want to know what happened on the mission but I guess not." He turned around, and started walking off. I rolled my eyes but ran after him.

"Sooo.... what happened on your mission?" I really didn't care but might as well enlighten him.

He shrugged. "Not much."

"What?!!" I asked angrier than I actually was. 'What the hell is this kid tring to pull? He just said that he wanted to tell me about it!! Stupid blonds and their mood-swings!!' He smirked and turned his head in my direction.

"You know your cute when your angry."

I stopped walking.

"W-what?" My eyes widened, there is no way that this is Roxas!!

He turned around, took one look at my face, and busted out laughing. Truthfully I had only hear Roxas laugh a grand total of once, and even then it was more of a chuckle. But he has a very distinctive laugh, so this is Roxas. He's really cute when he laughs to! And for some reason his laugh is contaguse so I ended up laughing a bit too.

After awhile he finally stopped. "So, how was your day?"

I shrugged, "Was alright, nothing interesting........ Well actually Xiggy's taking Dem to Port Royal to get him drunk and ditch him. I'm pretty sure Dem told me this because he wanted me to come. Do you want to come with?"

"Axel I'm fourteen. They don't let fourteen year old into bars." He said as if he was speaking to an idiot. I felt like an idiot, 'He's FOURTEEN!!!! Man do I feel like a pedophile!!'

I shrugged. "It's Port Royal kid. Everyone there'll be too drunk to care if a five year old came up to the bar and asked for vodka." Actually funny stories is that that's true. I tested it out myself.

He gave me a pointed look. "So if Xigbar wants to ditch Demyx, we can't leave him there. And I'm NOT going to be the only one sober enough to carry him back!" Translation: 'Don't you dare get drunk, because I'm not going to carry him AND your drunk ass back here! And if I had to chose between who to carry, it be Demyx!'

"Don't sweat it kid. Be ready around six. Xiggy likes to leave as soon it gets dark over there. And remember regular clothes!!" I called toward his retreating form.

He waved his hand in the air, I think he just flipped me off too..


	7. Chapter 7

Match Making  
Chapter 7: Rum, Pirates, and Hormones  
POV: Third-Person

Roxas sat on the couch in his room reading a book called Cirque Du Freak. He had gotten ready about an hour ago, but seeing as he had nothing else to do but wait, he had decided to start this serious of books. It was interesting to say the least, and he was almost on the ninth chapter, when there was a knock on his door. He sigh but put the book off to the side so he could come back later. After carefully stepping over several piles of god-knows-what, that littered the floor of his room, he pulled the door open.

Xigbar, Marluxia, and Larxene stood in the hallway corner hudled over and whispering to each other, accationally a head would rise above the others and make sure that no one was listening. Axel and Demyx were standing outside his door, oblivious to the others in the corner. And Demyx being .... well Demyx, had to shout at the top of his lungs, "RRROOOXXXYYY!!!!" and then proceed to glomp/tackle said blond, sending them both flying back into the room onto a vicious looking pile of.... something.

"Oww!" Roxas groaned feeling something poking his back, actually it felt more like it was stabbing him. Axel, who had been laughing so hard that he almost fell to the ground, immediately sobering up. He walked over to the bodies still on the ground. He tried to pry Demyx off of Roxas but the musician held on tight. Roxas was trying to push him off too, his air supply was deminishing quickly, and that pain wasn't going away anytime soon, but Demyx was perfectly content on staying were he was. He even started rubbing his cheek up and down Roxas's, like a cat would.

This is the part were Axel is getting jealous. "Demyx," he growled "If you don't want to be a living tourch, than I suggest you let go of him NOW!!" And to prove his point, little flames appeared on the back of Demyx's sleeves, so as to not burn his precious Roxy too. Demyx jumped up with a yelp and batted out the flames.

"That wasn't very nice, Axel." Demyx pouted, but Axel ignored him.

Roxas sat up and reached behind him to see what had been stabbing him in the back for the past three minutes. Grabing a hold of it he pulled it into his line of sight. 'Oh great!! A pencil. I hope I don't get lead poisoning or something.' Standing up he made a mental note to ban all writing utencils from even entering his room.... or just clean his room.... nah! Banning things is easier, and fun..... and requires less work!

"Thanks Ax....." Roxas paused finally noticed what the redhead was wearing. A light blush crept across his face. 'Is it even leagal to show THAT much skin??!!!" And indeed Axel was showing alot of skin. He had on a black leather vest that looked several sizes too small, because it came down to about mid-stomach and the V-cut came down to where there only had to be one botton to keep it in place. The straps holding it up weren't very thick either. The black pant were hanging very low on his hip, and they were practically shreds, they were torn up so much. Though he to admitt the redhead did look very sex-

'Whoa where'd that come from?' He asked his head.... actually he wasn't talking to anyone but his head felt the need to reply.

'That little buddy is called hormones!' his head added a silent 'I think' but, of course, being Roxas's own head, Roxas heard that too.

'What do you mean you-' Roxas was cut off by another voice entering his head.

'Roxas don't listen this "inner voice" bullshit of yours.' A deep voice said. Roxas jumped slightly when he recognized it as the same voice that had spoken to him before he had drunk that potion. 'I've got some advice for you, don't go to that bar. Hell do the whole galaxy a favor and leave the organization. Their evil and manipulative! Your too young to understand now, but if you don't leave now, this will all come back and bite you in the ass later!'

Roxas's head raised an non-existant eyebrow. 'Who the hell do you think you are? I'm his own head! Of course he'd listen to me over /you/. And I say that he stays! And no one here is evil! ....I'm not even going to say anything about the manipulative part though.'

The deep voice, (who will now be called Mr. Deep Voice), glared at him. 'How about we let Roxas decide who he listens too? Huh? I'm pretty sure that his pick would be the best seeing as he'll pick me!'

Roxas blinded. 'Well..... Mr. Deep Voice is right, these people are evil and manipulative.... most of them anyway. But if I picked you I would have to pay attention to you ramble on and on about leaving the oragization.' Roxas's head shoot Mr. Deep Voice a smug look. 'But if I choose my head than I won't get anywhere in this non-existant life....' Roxas's head was now looking horrified. 'But I don't care so I pick my head.'

Roxas's head cheered and Mr. Deep Voice sulked 'Fine, but I'll be back!!' then left.

---------------------

"Hey Roxas, you okay?" Axel looked in concern as his uke stared blankly ahead of him.

"Are you guys done yet?" Marluxia's voice came from the hallway. Axel turned to the pink-haird man.

"Ummm..... You guys go on ahead, and take him with you." he pushed Demyx toward him. "We'll meet you guys there."

"Come on Mar, the lovebirds need some alone time." Xigbar said.

"Ax why don't you leave him here? He obviously doesn't want to come." Larxene smirked. "And besides if you leave him here, me and you can have some alone time of our own."

Axel repressed a shutter "As fun as that sounds, I don't touch other peoples property." Not that Marluxia would have cared, because either he was oblivious or he just choose to ignore the fact that his 'girlfriend' was trying to seduce another man.

"Pitty. You could do so much better than that little twirp." With that she walked off. Xigbar, Marluxia, and Demyx trailing after her. Axel sighed, if he had a come-back to that he would have shouted it out into the hallway. Not that he thought that what she said was true, but because his head decided to be on vacation at the moment. He turned around to face Roxas. He noticed that Roxas's eyes were focused than they had been earlier.

"Hey Rox-" Axel paused noticing a look of hurt flash though his eyes. Axel began to wonder. 'What if he heard what Larxene said? And since I didn't say anything about it..... what if he thinks that I think that I can do better than him?' Another look, this one of such utter sadness that it broke Axel's non-existant heart, flashed in his eyes, before he moved passed Axel, following the others.

'Well crap!!'

----------------------

Roxas sat in a dark corner, head down on the table in front of him. Who ever passed him patted him on the back in a comforting way. No he's not drunk, and telling some guy he's never seen before some sob story, then breaking down in tears half-way through. Nope, he wasn't drunk, but his head might be.

'How could he do something like that? After all we've been thought!!" it sobbed.

Roxas sighed. 'Why does it matter what he thinks about us?'

His head grabbed him by the shoulders and shoock him hard. 'How can you be so calm about this?! You've been having feelings for the guy!! You should be the one crying your eyes out not me!!'

Roxas glared at him and roughly pushed the hands off of his shoulders. 'I might have been having feelings for the guy, but I don't know if it's that way or not. And your probably the one to blame for these feelings anyway! Just a reminder I'm NOT going to go out with a pervert!'

'W-what?! I'm not responsile for your hormones!! And your already going out with the pervet anyway!!'

'Then who the hell is?! And I was forced into this thing, remember!!'

His head was seething. 'You want to know who controls you hormones? That guy!!!' he pointed to a dark corner of Roxas's brain. A little version of Roxas was huttled in a corner, mumbling to himself. He was to far away for Roxas to heart all of what he was saying but Roxas heard: 'Axel...... hottt..... smexy.... like to...... prostitute.' Actually Roxas was happy that he couldn't hear what was being said.

Roxas turned back to his head. 'Are all of you insane up here??!!! Man, why the hell did I pick you over Mr. Deep Voice? You-' Roxas stopped noticing that his head looked like it was about to start bawling again. Roxas paled, he didn't like it when people cried. 'Hey I didn't mean-' but it was too late his head already started bawling. Roxas sighed and moved to kneel beside it.

This just might be a long night.

---------------------

Across the bar a redhead and a silverhead watched in facination as a certain blond was having a argument with himself, then proceeded to burst into tears.

The redhead smirked. "Cool. We hardly ever get the insane ones."

The silverhead returned the smirk. "This should be interesting. Never knew that he'd be insane though."

"Pfft, look at who his Somebody is."

"Hey don't talk about him that way!!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot your 'attached'."

"Shut up."

A couple of seconds of silence followed, before the redhead spoke.

"Hows about we get hammered before we go talk to him."

"Fine but remember we are on a mission. He'll kill us if we don't bring him back with us."

"As if I would forget that! You trust me so little! You'd think that after this long you'd have lightened up a little!" The redhead said dramatically.

"You tried to still him away from me. Of course I'm not going to trust you." The silverhead growled.

"Relax! That's all in the past! And besides this one is sooo much cuter!"  
With that said the redhead turned and walked over to the guy behind the counter selling drinks. The silverhead glowed for a few seconds before trailing after

**OOkkay not exactly what I had in mind for this chapter, but I rather like it! I managed to do third-person without sucking!! At least I don't think it sucked.... that much..... anyway I'm starting to wonder if I should continue on with this..... I don't know..... but if I do make another chapter, which I probably will because I'm having fun with this, I'll put in some fluffy Akuroku in it!!! Yeah!! Fluffy Akuroku!!! ^^ XD **


	8. Chapter 8

**This ones a lot longer than most of the other ones... oh well hope you like~!**

Match Making  
Chapter 8: Redheads and Kisses  
POV: Third-person

-----------------------

The redhead looked over at the blond still sitting in the back of the bar. The redhead smirked and drowned the rest of the drink that was in hand, and walked over to him.

'It's about time I got on with this mission.' The redhead thought. 'without Mr. You-Stole-My-One-True-Love!!'

------------------------

Roxas looked around the bar, beyond embarrased, hoping that no one had seen him burst out into tears. Thankfully no one was looking his way. 'Damn you Head for making me cry too!!' he cursed.

Head smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

'Whatever. Now help me find Axel, I wanna go home.'

Roxas and Head looked around but couldn't find said person. After a couple of minutes of scanning the bar Roxas decided to actually get up and walk around to search for him. He vagually wondered if he was upstairs with the hookers, but dismissed that thought. Axel didn't look like a sleez-bag that could only get hookers to sleep with him..... than again looks can be deceiving.... And besides Roxas didn't want to go upstairs, for obvious reasons.

His cobolt-blue eyes continued to scan the room, but he still couldn't find the redhead. "Funny. It's usually easier to find him in a crowd." He mumbled outloud.

"Hey, cutie. You looking for someone?" A voice said behind him, making him jump a little. Turning he saw a girl about his age standing in front of him. 'Whoa..... Did Axel get turned into a younger girl or something?' He wondered, but dismissed it when he saw the girls eyes. Her hair was the same color as Axel's, but it was strait, and her eyes were a blue-violet color.

'Did she just call you cuite?' Head asked sounding offended.

"Umm..... Yeah actually. Have you seen a man about this tall," He stood on his tip-toes and raised a hand up in order to deminstrate just how tall Axel was. "And he's got red hair, like yours', only spiky. And he's got really really green eyes with upside-down triangle tattoos one under each eye. And his name's Axel. And.......... he's dressed like some sort of male-prostitute. Have you seen him?"

The girl smiled sadly, and shock her head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't. Do you need help looking for him?"

"Umm...... Sure?" Roxas replied hesitantly, he didn't know what to make of this girl yet.

"I'm Kairi, by the way!"

"... I'm Roxas."

---------------------------

Axel opened the door to the bar with a bang. Panting and glaring all around him, he searched for a certain blond. He looked but still couldn't see him. With a growl he headed upstairs to the poker tables. Not may people knew that here was tables up here too, but mostly the people who haven't been here before.

Finally reaching the second floor, he saw the blond nobody sitting at a table, next ot Marluxia.

"LUXORD!!!" He bellowed. The blond raised his head and smirked.

"Finally back are you? Well did you have fun? Were they gental?"

Axel twitched. "You. Are. Going. To. Die. A. Slow. And. Painful. DEATH!!!!!" his voice filled with such venom that it sent several well-know and feared pirates running with their tails in between their legs.

Marluxia looked between Luxord and Axel his eyes filled with couriousity. It had been a while since Axel had been this mad before, and he was just itching to have something new to throw in the pyro's face. "So, what happend?"

"None of your busin-" Axel started but Luxord cut him off with a chuckle and another smirk.

"I interduced him to some of my 'friends' from around these parts. They were drunk and started chasing him around the bar claiming that he was a girl and that they wanted to sleep with him. He ran out of the bar and into an alley like the stupid idiot that he is, because everyone knows that all the alleys are deadends. Anyway I left after they tackled him to the ground so I have no idea if they actually did anything or not, but hey it's still fun to imagine!"

Marluxia burst into laughter.

"See Axel!! I told you that one of these days that those hips of yours would get you in trouble! They completely give the fact that you are a girl!" Luxord said over Marluxia's howls of laughter.

"I'm not a GIRL!!" Axel cried.

"Axel as the the saying goes: Hips don't lie." Marluxia said finally sobering up

Axel glared knives and daggers, pins and needles, and other sharp pointy objects at Marluxia. "Watch what you say Flower Petals or your going to regret it!" Axel said shaking with rage.

"I'm soo scared." Marluxia said rolling his eyes.

"That's it!" He stalked over to Marluxia, grabbed the frount of his jacket, and pulled him closer to his face. "When we get home I'm going to burn ALL of your plants and pour fifty bucket of salt over each and ever bed of soil that I see so that NOTHING WILL EVER GROW AGAIN!!!!" He shouted in his face.

Marluxia eyes grew big. "Don't you dare touch my babies!!" he shrieked.

"Oh I-"

"Axel, put him down." Larxene's voice demanded from behind him.

Axel turned and glared at the female before him with such hatered that she almost took a step back. "Why should I?" He hissed out.

She sighed. "You put him down and I'll tell you what your boyfriends been up to. I think that's a fair trade." She really wasn't in the mood to argue back. Today had been a really bad day and all she wanted to do was go back to the castle, and rest.

Axel stopped glaring but now had a confused look on his face. "Boyfriend?"

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Roxas?" she supplied

"Oh.... Oh yeah!" He dropped Marluxia on the floor, no longer angry. "What has he been up to?" He hadn't seen his short blond anywhere around and had just suspected that he had gone home.

She scoffed. "Look for yourself." She pointed to the first floor. "He's by the Mariachi band."

Axel looked over to where the Mariachi band was. At first he couldn't see the blond but when he finally did, his jaw almost literally hit the floor.

Marluxia picked himself off of the ground and looked over the railing, wanting to see what had caused the pyro to actually shut up for once. 'I swear he's almost as bad as Demyx.' he thought to himself.

He didn't see Roxas at first because a redheaded female was blocking him from view. But when he did and saw what the female was doing, he burst in to laughter again.

After a couple of seconds he calmed down and looked over at Axel. The taller male was glaring at the female with even more hate than he had been giving to Marluxia or Larxene, which is saying alot.

'Knowing him, he probably thinks that Roxas is the one doing the kissing not the other way around." Marluxia thought to himself. 'Even though it's clearly obvious since SHE's pinning HIM to the wall. But screw it! If the pyro wants to think that the other way is true then who am I to say other wise.'

"Hey Axel, looks like your boyfriend found another lover."

Axel glared at him again before running/sprinting down the stairs/jumping over the railing.

"Well at least she looks like you, hips and all!!" Marluxia shouted after him.

Marluxia then burst into flames.

---------------

Roxas didn't know what happend. One minute he was looking for Axel with Kairi and the next he was being pinned up against the wall in a full blown kiss. He was actually happy that it was Kairi instead of some creepy drunk guy that could easily overpower him.

She had been drinking, too. Roxas could smell it all over her. But it wasn't that easy to notice..... or smell, because you had to be right next to her to actually smell it..... or Roxas's nose was already used to the smell of alcohol, that he could only just now smelll it on her being so close. And clearly she was a woman who could hold her liquor very well.

Roxas whimpered, wanting to push her away but couldn't because his hands were being pinned down by the guy next to him. Roxas couldn't tell what the guy looked like all he know for sure was that it was a guy and the he had silver hair.

Suddenly Roxas felt Kairi's tounge somehow slide into his mouth, and Roxas screamed...... well he tried to but it was really really muffled. Roxas fell limp on the ground twitching not knowing what else to do. Kairi was still lauched onto him so she fell on top of Roxas, and was still kissing him.

'What the hell is this? Huh? See how long it takes to sufficate someone by kissing them? Huh? Answer me BITHCH!!!! I want ANSWERS!!!!!!' Head yelled.

'You know it's not all that bad.' a small voice called behind Head. Head turned almost having a heart-attack. Turning around he Hormone and Angst sitting in a dark corner together, and freaked!

'AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING TOGETHER!!! You're not supposed to be in the same corner!!!' Head ran forward and tried to move them away from each other but they wouldn't move!!! With a pant and a sigh Head gave up and glared at the others.

'It's really not that bad.' Hormone repeated.

'If only it were Axel kissing us..... *sigh* Can I go slit my wrist now?' Angst asked looking depressed..... like he always does.....

'NO!! You can't slit your wrist!!! We need you!!! If you kill yourself then Roxas won't be all emo and stuff!!!! Your a valuable emotion!!!! ....... Sometimes........'

---------------------------

The silverhead looked at Roxas's body still twitching on the ground getting kissed by Kairi still.  
"'K Kai'. You can let go now! He's dead!"

"Shup Riku I'll be done when I'm done!!" She countered back.

"He'll never join us if you keep doing this."

"I'm almost done!! Just a few-"

"Oh I think your done now!" A voice said behind them. The way that it was said made them both shutter. Kairi turned, Riku looked up and there was Axel. He's fumming so much that flames are whipping around his body. "And if you know what's good for you you'll back away s-l-o-w-l-y!!"

Kairi's eyes widened and she quickly scampered off of Roxas's motionless body. Axel stepped forward and pulled Roxas up, who was suprisingly able to stand-up, and pulled him closer to his body possesively.

"Bitch this is MY bitch so you best stay away. Got it memorized?" Kairi nodded her head slowly. Axel scoffed and stormed out of the bar, dragging the still-in-shock Roxas behind him.

------------------

'Why am I in shock again?' Roxas finally asked Head after what felt like an eturnity.

'Uhh......... I'll tell you later, but now we've go bigger problems.'

'Bigger........ problems?' Roxas squeaked and curled up in a small ball in order to protect himself.

'Yeah like how you're going to stop Axel from yelling at you.'

'Wait........ What?'

Roxas blinked back into reality and found that he was in an alley with alone with Axel who was pacing.

"How could you do this to me Roxas? This really hurts you know? I thought that you were at least somewhat getting used to our relationship, but now this? Am I not good enough for you or what?-"

"Axel."

"I mean sure I was a pervert in the begining but I've changed I swear!! I-"

"Axel!!" But the redheaded pyro wasn't listening to Roxas. Roxas pouted, 'Damn! He's not listen to me!! What am I to do? ...... And why the HELL does he blame me for being kissed??!!'

After a while of trying to figure out how to shut him up Roxas finally figured out how to do it. (In Roxas's head Angst is replaced by Seducive). Roxas blushed he'd rather not, he really REALLY needed the pyro to shut up, and nothing else was working.

Roxas waited patiently until Axel pacing brought him back to where the blond was, before he pounced. Roxas ran forward and jumped, his arms wrapping around Axel's neck and his lips crashing onto the older man's.

Axel stopped mid-word when he felt Roxas's lips on his own. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around Roxas's waist, and having to bend over so that Roxas's feet could be on the ground. Axel didn't know what was going on, and the only thing that his head was saying didn't make any sence at all. 'HOMG!!! Roxas is kissing me!!!' but that couldn't be right, Roxas would never do anything like this...... would he? After all Axel hardly knew the kid.

Roxas pulled away after a couple of seconds, and whispered. "Axel you need to learn to shut up when people are trying to tell the truth. Now will you hear me out?"

Axel nodded still in a state of shock.

Roxas told him what happend but only a few sentences entered. Roxas looked at Axel in concern and amousment. When he spoke his voice was filled with both.

"Axel! Are you okay?" He asked stepping away from Axel's body.

Axel snapped out of his trance, smirked, stepped towards Roxas, and pushed him up against the wall. "Of course."

Roxas's eyes widened when his back hit the wall. 'Shit!! I knew that I shouldn't have done that!!! Now he's going to soo rape me!!! Help me!!'

Axel slowly bent down and pressed his lips to Roxas's gently, their lips just barly touching. Roxas couldn't help himself and leand into the kiss, by wrapping his arms around Axel's neck again. Axel's tounge licked at Roxas's lips begging for entry into his mouth. Roxas, though hesitantly, opened his mouth. After a few minutes of tonsil hockey they brok apart gasping for breath.

Roxas's face was red. He couldn't believe that he let Axel kiss him. 'Damn it!!! Now he's going to think that I okay for future make out sessions!!! I hate myself!'

"Axel can we go home?" he panted out.

Axel smirked. "Eager for more in the privace of a bedroom?" Roxas's blush deepened and he glared at Axel.

"No you perverted bastard!!! I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!!"

Axel chuckled. "Riiight." But summond a portal anyway. The two nobodies walked though it and out of sight.

-------------------

Riku glared at Kairi. "Thanks a lot bitch! Now he's going to kill us for sure now. This is all your fault!"

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the kid was taken?" Kairi fired back.

"Maybe because he TOLD us! These were his exact words: Watch out for a man named Axel. He is currently 'with' Roxas and is rather possesive."

Kairi crossed her arms and huffed. "You know what I quit!! Take me home now!"

"What you can't quit!!........." Riku paused at thought for a second. 'If she leaves then I'll have a better chance of finding Him alone!! Yes!! Kairi just thought of a good idea for once!' "Nevermind. I'll take you home."

--------------------

Roxas walked beside Axel, who was making ideal chatter. Roxas for some reason felt like he forgot something, but didn't know what it was.

"-then I was like; bring it on Flower Petals-"

"OH!!" Roxas shouted finally realizing what it was that he forgot. "Shit."

Axel stopped talking and turned towards Roxas. "What's wrong?"

"We forgot Demyx!"

**Did I make you wait long enough? sorry**


	9. Chapter 9

Match Macking  
Chapter 9: Potion # 2  
POV: Third-Person

Xemnas was feeling.......... funny. He couldn't discribe just how he felt. Something like gitty, wanting to do a fangirl squeal and glomp the box in front of him. Xemnas momentarily glared at the box, ('Damn you, Box, for making me feel like this!! I shouldn't be able to feel like this!!!'), but then remembered exactly what was in the box, and feel gitty again.

Xemnas started to shake happily. God how he loved potions, and their ability to make things happen. But these potions.... these potions where what somebodies call de bomb!! Becasue apparently playing match maker for his organization wasn't enough. Nope!! Xemnas sighed, a lot of the couples in his orgainization were still claiming to hate each other. But like all fangirls/boys know that hate equals love!! And Xemnas himself was a closet fanman. So he was going to have to force them into liking, if not loving, each other, through making them fight even more!!!. Not a very logical way to make people get along but what the hell.

He grinned thinking about what this perticular potion did.

"Saix!" Xemnas called knowing that his mate would be on the other side. Saix walked in, his head bowed down. Xemnas mentally sulked. His mate had been acting very odd around him lately, almost like he couldn't stand to be Xemnas's soul mate. To tell the truth it kinda hurt.

"Yes Superiour?"

"Where are the others?" Xemnas hadn't see them since 5ish, and with the way that this package was delivered, (poping into existance with a LOUD bang the echoed throught the entire castle), was surprised that no one was trying to come in and see what had happend. Xemnas hardly EVER got any privacy, because either Marluxia and Xigbar were annoying the crap out of him, or Demyx came to him crying because someone had been mean to him.

"XI, II, VIII, XII, XIII, IX, and X are all at Port Royal getting drunk and III, IV, VI, and V are in Halloween Town something about Jack's birthday." Saix explained.

"Th-...... XIII's in Port Royal?" When XII nodded Xemnas cursed 'Damn their all away, now I'll have to wait to show off my potion!! Damn them ALL!!! That's it they will PAY!!!!!'

----------------------

POV: Roxas

I awoke, my eyes fluttering open on their own. I yawned, sat up, and looked around the room happy that for once I wasn't rudely woken up by Axel. Speak of the devil, there he was leaning up against the wall that separated the bathroom and this room, wearing a black suit with his hair pulled back, staring at me, just staring, like it was the most normal thing in this world (whitch it probably was) to stare at someone who had just woke up. I stared back, not knowing what else to do, then:

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" I almost yelled, beyond freaked out. 'His mentally raping me isn't he?' I almost sighed, same old pedophile.

Axel smirked back at me. "Just seeing if you stare at someone long enough when they're asleep if they'll wake up." Creepy.

"....Okaaay. Why are you wearing that?" I pointed to Axel's suit. He actually looked good in a suit!

I saw Axel's smirk grew into a small smile, and was starting to get even more freaked out. I was thinking about running, but my clothes felt more tighter than usual expecially around the chestal area, constricting my lungs, so I don't think I'd very get far. I wonder if I grew.... "Same reason your wearing that." Axel pointed down at my chest area. I frowned, looked down where Axel pointed, and screamed.

"AXEL!!! WHY THE HELL AM I IN A DRESS!!!!" I screamed, jumping off the bed and stomping over to the redhead, almost tripping twice, who was cowering in a corner. I, (finally was able to), towered over the redhead and glared death a thousand times over at him. "More importantly why are you in my room? But even more importantly is WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT ME IN A FREAKING DRESS????!!!" 'And damn him for making me think I grew!!!!'

"I-it wasn't me I swear!! It was Namine!!" (What Axel really wanted to say was: 'But you look so pretty!!! The blue really brings out your eyes!! You really are a princess!!!! No guy could look THAT good in a dress and not be a girl!' but fortunatly he didn't. He didn't feel like getting castrated, expecially from the person who he was supposed to do IT with. Not that what he said wasn't true. It actually was Namine who had dressed Roxas up like that..... even though it was Axel's idea, that could easily overlooked!)

"Uh huh, riiight. Like I'm going to believe you." I said sarcastically glaring, then sighed, giving up. This dress was actually pretty comfortable, though hard to walk in, and tight. And I could feel a light breeze hitting a certain place were there should NEVER be a breeze. It's quite refreshing! 'Oh God! Please tell me that I'm wearing boxers!' "Anyway why am I dressed like this?"

('Wait..... he's not killing me? Yeah!!! I get to keep Axel Jr.!!!' Axel's head voice shouted happily. Axel blanked. 'I thought it was named Willy!') "You didn't hear the announcement over the intercom did you?" I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'What the hell do you think? For course I missed it dumbass!!' "Thought not. Well Xemmy says that we have to dress 'formally' or something. The ukes have to wear dresses and semes have to wear suits. He said he'd tell us why when we get to the dinning room. So that's why I'm in a suit and your in a dress. And I wasn't lying it was Namine who put you in the dress."

I just stared at him trying to see if he was lying or not. Damn, do I ever suck at reading peoples expressions!!! I held out his hand and helped Axel up, wondering why I gave up so easily.

'Crap I think that this dress is comfortable! Am I some sort of crossdresser now?'

'I'm not sure..... I don't think so....' Head responded, puzzled.

"Umm.... I think that we should warp down there. He made that announcement twenty minutes ago." Axel said, trying to hide the fact that he was checking me out. "But Xemmy said to wait outside the doors for him."

I nodded and summond a portal. Picking up the dress so that I wouldn't trip again walked over to it and disappeared from sight.

---------------------

I reappeared in front of the door to the dinning room, and it turned out that Axel wasn't lying, all the ukes were in some type of dress, that looked too tight for them, seeing as the dresses were givin to them Namine and Larxene. Luxord in a purple, Demyx and Zexion in dark blues, though Zexion's looked purple-ish, Larxene in a green, Namine in her usual white, and me in a light blue that matched my eyes. Yes!! I'm not the only one who has to deal with the embarrasment of wearing a dress!!

Axel pops up next to me, looking smug. I looked at him questionally but he just shook his head and mouthed, 'You'll find out.' And I did when Xemnas appeared, wearing a florescent pink dress, glaring heavily at Axel, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Hey Xemmy, love your dress!" Marluxia's deep voice called out, after an inerproperate whistling.

Xemnas ignored Marluxia's comment and walked over to the door, blocking it. "This is to be a special 'event' and I want ukes on my right and seme's to my left. You are to sit across from your mate, got it?" Xemnas was back to his old self; glaring at everything and no longer hyper. I don't think that that's a good thing....

He opened the door and we walked in in a suprisingly orderly fasion, I guess that nobody wants to piss Xemnas off. There was a long table with food and drinks already on the plates. We took our seats, the room oddly quiet, Demyx doesn't have pockets on his dress, so no crickets... this time.

Xemnas remained standing at the head of the table, Saix sitting across from him. Xemnas really was back to his old self because he started to rant about hearts and darkness and something about a Castle Oblivion.

"Wait a minute," Axel called out. "We're, what, nine chapters into this thing, and we're just NOW started to think about Chain of Memories?"

Xemnas looked at Axel as if offended that he had been interupted. "The keybearer has not even arrived at Oblivion, though he should next week, we've had time to 'fool' around. X are those cards ready yet?"

"Yes sire."

"Good, now let us take a drink for good luck."

I raised my eyebrow, but grabbed the drink in front of me and drank, coping the rest around me.

POV: Third-Person

Xemnas stood watching the others over the top of his glass, wondering how long it would take for the potion to take effect, also resisting the erge to laugh evily. He had slipped the potion in the ukes drinks early this morning, because there was no way that they were going to take THIS potion unless they were given it unknowingly and wouldn't know it until it took effect. He watched the expressions of the ukes and saw them scowl at the drink.

"Let us eat." Xemnas voiced after a few seconds.

Roxas wasn't feeling good. He felt like his stomach had just imploded.... or exploded..... or both! He tried to ignore it, but when it became too much, he spoke. "Superior, may I be excused? I don't feel good."

Xemnas looked over at Roxas. 'Yes!!! It's working!!! Muhhahhaaaah!!!!' "Yes number XIII." he kept his answer short because the temptation to laugh evily out loud was too great. He watched as Roxas stood up and Larxene spoke: "I don't feel good either!"

Soon all the ukes were gone, leaving the seme's there looking conserned. Xemnas walked over to the ukes side of the table, at least when he dropped the bomb and they attacked there would be a table in between him and them.

"You must be wondering what happend to your mate, right?" A few nodded. "Well, it is simple I slipped a potion into their drink!! This potion is a good one!! It will teach you semes a very important lesson!!" Xemnas got hyper with evey word that was spoken.

The semes looked at each other then Marluxia said hesitantly, "What lesson...... would that be?"

"Parenthood!!!"

"OMG!!! Your going to make them pregnant!!!"

Xemnas scoffed "No!! I turned them into babies!! Well, toddlers to be exact." With that he summond a portal, seeing as the semes were frozen and now would be a good time to excape. "Oh yeah!! Almost forgot!! The potion wears off in one week!! Toodles!!" Xemnas ran towards the portal, florescent pink dress constricting most of his leg movements.

The semes looked at each other and, shooting out of their chairs, they ran off to check on their mates."

**hehe Toodles is so funny to make Xemnas say~!**


	10. Chapter 10

Match Making  
Chapter 10: Baby Blues  
POV: Axel

I ran down the hallway towards Roxas's room, moving faster than I've ever moved in my life. Which was saying something, seeing as I'm almost always running for my life away from something. Not that I'm a coward like some people in the organization, (coughdemyxcough), but I know when to run and when not to run.

Though this time is different seeing as I'm not running /for/ my life but for....... actually I don't see why this requires running, because there's no way that that potions going to be reversed until next week, so whats the point of getting there faster. It's not like there's anything to save Princess from. I slowed down to a walk when I realized all of this. He wasn't in any type of danger so.... why---

My thought process (however crappy it may be, it still is a thought process, thank you you very much.) was interupted by a high-pitch scream followed by something crashing against the wall, in the room I was standing in front of, followed by yelling and something hitting the door. I looked at the number on the door..... Yep, just as I though Larxene's room. And if the high-pitch scream was anything to go by the potion had already taken affect.

The door opened quickly, and Marluxia was out even quicker, closing the door behind them and leaning up against it, panting heavily. A dull thud was heard behind the door, then four more. Sharp objects poking though three of them, nearly giving Marluxia a nasty stab. (Not that that would nesscarily be a bad thing). The yelling in the room ended and silence filled the hall. I leaned up against the wall behind me, folded my arms and stared at him. "Sooo..... How did it go?"

Marluxia looked up at me. "Suprisingly well" At my questioning look he elaborated. "Last time she got angry, she cut my hair and torched all of my venus-flytaps.... at least I think it was her..... but now that I think about it that sounds more like something you'd do."

"I-I didn't touch you flowers! Nope wasn't me Flower Petals!" (insert shifty-eyes)

'Flower Petals' glared at me. "Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway don't you have to go see your uke? Can I go? I'm curious to see how he'll react."

"NO!! I don't want you to have any perverted thoughts about my Princess!!"

"How is that perverted? ....... And....... Princess?"

"Because you'll just end up swooning because of his endless prettyness! New nickname."

"Oh darn!" Marluxia's voice dripping in vemonous sarcasim. "I guess I'd better stay away then! I sure as hell don't want to swoon over his 'prettyness.'" He walked off. "Nice nickname by the way! It really suits him!!"

'What the hell was that about?' I shrugged. 'Who care! I need to check on Princess!' I walked the rest of the way (three steps big challenge!) and slowly, softly knocked on the door.

"H-hewwo?" A tiny voice called out, it sounded a little frightened. It was cute though and the way that it said 'hello' made me want to go 'awwww!!'

"Hey Roxas? It's Axel! I'm coming in!"

"No wai-ahhh!!" I ignored him and opened the door. There was movement on the bed where a small lump was, covered up by the blanket. I smirked, Roxas wasn't doing a very good job at hiding; his little foot was sticking out. I crossed the room, stepping over thousands of piles of crap, (does he even know what's in these piles?) and sat down on the bed. When Roxas felt my weight on the bed he dove deeper into the blankets, away from me. I reached my hand out and pulled the blanket off of him small form.

He looked a whole lot different than he did twenty minutes ago. His hair wasn't as spikey and it drooped a little, his eyes were bigger, making him have an innocent look about him, his face had a round chibi shape to it. He shrank, so he was about the hight of his desk, which came up to my thigh. His eyes were red and puffy; like he had been crying. Screw what I said about Marluxia swooning, I think I'm about to!! He was even cuter than he was when he was bigger!! (is that possible?)

"Hey now, what's wrong?" I cooed. Wait.... COOED?? Since when do I /COO?/ Crap I'm going soft!!!! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo-

"I shwank!!!" Roxas wailed, launching himself at me and hugging onto me. He was crying again. 'Crap!! I'm not good with kids who cry!!' I awkwardly wrapped my arms around Roxas's small back "Hey it's okay! Your pretty big in my eyes!" 'I soooooo suck!! Majorly!!'

Roxas lifted his head up and glared at me, tears still runnning down his face. I have to admit it was pretty damn cute. Toddler Princess can't glare worth a crap!! "Yeahs wight! Yous just saying that 'cause you want to f-"

Imaginging what he was about to say I clamped my hand over his mouth. "I wasn't lying!! You are big!!" 'How the hell'd you learn THAT word?'

He stared/glared at me for a minute before whiping his eyes with the back of his hands, tiredly. "Weawwy?" (translation: 'Really?')

I nodded and he laid his head back on my chest, thankfully there was no crying this time. I don't know how long it was before he spoke.

"Hey Axie?" I repressed a shutter. It was the nickname Demyx gave me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep wiff me?"

"I'm not so sure that that's a good idea, with you being-" Can you guess where my mind went?

"Not like that you!!! Sicky!! I ment stay with me and sweep!!" Roxas explained.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know anything about sweeping, but I'll sleep."

A grin spead across his face. I'd never seen him grin before, I think I got momentarily blinded. "Yea!!" O...kaaaaaay......... He sounds.... hyper.... I hope this kid doesn't turn into Demyx. That'd be creepy!!!

Roxas crawled over to his pillow and laid down, closing his eyes. I laid down next to him, and pulled the blankets up towards us. "Are you sure about this? I might try to molest you while your asleep."

Roxas curled up into my side, not knowing what else to do I rolled onto my side as well and wrapped my arms around him. "If you do...... I'll just hit you.... with my weapon!" you could tell he was tired by the sound of his voice.

"Oh yeah, what is your weapon?" When Roxas didn't reapond I looked down at him. He was already asleep. Really what was his weapon? We'd have already known if we knew who his somebody was. I wonder if Xemnas knows who Roxas used to be? For some reason I doubted that, because there's a million people who Roxas could have been. Though there was only one who died around..... so maybe...... he's........... No! He's not! Xemnas would know and he would have told us!....... wouldn't he? I mean that would kind of be important information.....

Anyway, whoever Princess's Somebody is ........I just hope I'm not right, about who it might be


	11. Chapter 11

**Im very very sorry that this one took forever**

Match Making  
Chapter 11: WWAAPPEE!!!  
POV: Third Person

"SLAM!  
..... no wait.....  
BAM!  
No! damn it, that's not it!  
BANG!  
..... Hmmmm........ Maybe........ No lets go back to.....  
SLAM!  
There we go! ...... Wait no.......-"

"Leave it!" Xemnas yelled at the man pacing in front of him. "Just slam your hands against my desk and there's your sound effect!"

"......." Axel stared at Xemnas, cursing him for interupting his search for a good sound effect. "What it I don't want to?"

Xemnas glared. "Axel why are you in my office?"

"What I want to know is......" Axel said stalking towards his boss and slamming his hands against his desk. THUMP! Axel smirked, now that's what he was looking for! "Is why _your_ not a toddler too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey you were the one in the dress -"

"_you_ were the one who _put_ me in that dress!"

Axel chuckled, "Oh yeah! Good times, good time!"

~Flashback~ *Second Person*

You watched as Roxas teleported away. Once he's gone you suddenly start to miss the fact that his ass looked _really_ good in that dress. You miss it so much that you get drepressed. Now whenever you get depressed you tend to like to walk, to blow off steam. So you enter the hallway and see Xemnas walking in a suit, saying that he's a seme, you however think otherwise. Thinking fast you run into Larxene's room and grab a floresent pink dressand,so you don't miss him, teleport to where Xemnas is.

'Xemmy what are you doing wearing a suit?' You call out to him. He turns around and you some how strip him and force the dress onto him. Teleporting away you burn the clothes and teleport to Roxas.

~End Flashback~

POV: Third Person *following Roxas, cause Axel's boring like that!*

Roxas sat up and when he streched he paused. 'Wasn't Axie supposed to be sweeping wif me?' Roxas sniffed, did Axie not want to sweep wif him? Feeling depressed Roxas jumped off of the bed, and walked over to his door, crawling over at least ten piles of crap. He stared up at the doorknob, high above his head and his shoulders slummped. Why was evewything tallew than him? He jumped as high as he could but still couldn't reach. Pouting he looked around for something to help him. The wheely chair was blocked off by the piles. Roxas's eyes started to tear up, there was no way for him to get out.

There was a sudden rapping on the door. "Hey Roxas you in there?" Roxas frowned, why was Xigbaw at his doow?

"Yeas!" Roxas cried desperate to get out. Xigbar opened the door and Roxas ran out. He was trying to run past Xigbar but something got in his way making him scream and run to hide behind Xigbar's leg. Grabbing on with a death grip, he asked, "W-what is that?" His voice almost coming out in a sob.

Xigbar crouched down next to Roxas and patted his head comfortingly. "It's okay, it's just a heartless."

"Heawtwess?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it attacking you, it only does that to the Somebodies. They don't attack us 'cause we don't have hearts, like them." Xigbar, to prove his point reached out and patted the heartless on the head. Roxas, seeing this, came out from behind him. Now that he thought about it, it didn't look like it had been about to hurt him, it looked like it wanted to play.

Roxas tentively reached out and patted the heartless like Xigbar had. It felt soft almost a velvety feeling to it.

"I think it likes you. Do you want to name him?" 'Not that you could keep him.'

"Hmmmm...... whats about....... Darky?" Roxas looked up at Xigbar wondering if it was a good name.

"Darky....... It's cute!!" Xigbar grinned down at Roxas. "Why don't you go tell Axel that you have a new pet?"

"Okays! Come on Darky!" Roxas took off sprinting down the hall, not really knowing where Axel was. Darky watched as Roxas sprinted off and sunk into the ground and followed ofter.

-------------------------------------

Axel walked down the hall but stopped when he saw Roxas running towards him.

"Axie guess what?"

"What?" Axel asked warily, wondering if he should ask.

"I's got a secwet!" Roxas motioned for Axel to lean forward. Axel leaned forward with his hands on his knees. Roxas started to say something, but something kicked Axel in his rear and sent him falling onto-----

_Wait wait wait!! Okay lets take this back a bit. Okay? 'K!_

_Lets start with the kick to Axel's ass. Here's what happened. Marluxia who was passing down the hallway saw Axel crouch down, he however didn't see Roxas._

_Okay does that make sence? Good! Now back to what happens._

------Roxas. Roxas's eyes widened when he felt himself falling. Axel landed heavily on Roxas.

"WWAAPPEE!!!"

Marluxia came to Roxas's rescue pushing Axel off of him, and scouped Roxas up and hugged him to his chest. "Axel!! you can't do that to him!! He's to small!! You'll hurt him!!" Marluxia stood up. "Come on Roxas! I'll save you from the meanie pedophile!"

Axel watched as Marluxia walked off with his toddler uke. 'I'll teach you to call me a pedophile! I'M NOT A PEDOPHILE!! I'm nineteen!! You can't..... well when he's like this I am but when he's fourteen I'm not!! There's only a five years difference!!'


End file.
